A new jurney
by BobSacramento
Summary: When you've got nobody to care about you and you end up in the streets, what's the best course of action? Make a new friend, start a new life and maybe even show the whole world what you're capable of.


The streets of Balecity were crouded as usual with the ever present lads and ladies running up and down. Busy people everywhere. From a distance, you'd say they were doing this routine just to amuse the pidgeys in the sky.

"Spare some change, please?" an old man asked. His blue old jeans covered in patches of different collors were as dirty as his sleeveless vest was covered in filth and spilled alcoholic beverages. His long grey beard hid most of the stains on his T-shirt just as a red old hat hid his eyes from the judging faces of the people passing by.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there! Don't worry about it" the man said, speaking on the phone, as he kept on walking without even noticing the homeless person laying down on the street with his back against a building probably as old as he was.

"Didn't think so either..." the man said in a low, sad voice as he lowered the tin can he was holding in his right hand.

* * *

"I can't belive how stupid you are! You can't even use tackle?! I swear, you are the most idiotic pokémon i have ever seen in my life! GO AWAY! I don't need you! You are worthless!" a new pokémon trainer shout in the street at his newest acquisition: a little Riolu. Though he captured the helpless creature fairly easy with his powerful charmeleon, he didn't expected the little fella to have little to no fighting experience.

The Riolu gave a confused look as his new master -whom had rejected him- walked away down the street. With a happy smile on his face the pokémon followed him; after all, the new trainer was the first human to come in contact with him. How was he supposed to undestand?

Looking back, the trainer noticed his Riolu following him. "Are you retarded?!" he yelled, causing a scene. "GO AWAY!" he screamed, pointing in the opposite direction.

The pokémon tilted his head, not comprehending what his master was telling him.

"That's it! Devil, flamethrower!" the young trainer said, setting free his dark charmeleon.

A wave of heat followed, sending the little Riolu flying into the air. The poor creature landed in a trash bin, knocking it down and spilling it's contents all over the sidewalk: a banana peel, some salad and all kinds of leftovers.

He got up in time to see his master disappearing behind the corner of the street and was ready to catch up with him when he smelled something burning. The Riolu's eyes went wide open at the sight of his tail enveloped in a small flame. Panicked, he started running up and down bumping into people until the fire extinguished itself leaving the end of his tail stand out in contrast with the color of his fur, now being bald and pink.

The pokémon wondered the streets of Balecity looking for his master, but to no avail. He kept thinking about what his master said but his words made no sense to him when suddenly it hit him. His heart filled with sadness and his eyes with tears realising that he was now alone in a cruel world where even his master -whom was supposed to care for him- had abandoned him.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when the Riolu happened to pass by an old man lying on the street with his back against a building, begging for some change. Tired - and a little hungry - from walking aimlessly on the streets for more than an hour now, he sat down next to the man holding a tin can with only a nickel inside. He didn't understand why he lifted the can every time a person passed by, but soon enough, the can started filling and he got the point of his companion's routine.

The little Riolu watched him the whole day - having nothing better to do - collecting round coins in his can and dumping them into his pockets when over half of it was filled.

It was later in the evening when the old man made his first attempt to move a limb other than his right hand.

He watched as the man tried to stand up but failed a couple of times. Eventually, he got up and walked away, joyful at his earnings.

_You leave me too?_ the pokémon thought looking at the man he grew attached to. _Fine! I don't need you, or that stupid kid with his stupid charmeleon or anybody at all..._ he trailed off hearing his stomach gurgle._ I only need food._

The little Riolu curled up, looking over his knees at the silent streets, waiting for something to happen. _I wish i was dead; nobody wants me! Why do i even exist?!_ he thought, starting to sob silently.

Footsteps. Looking up to see who it was, the little Riolu was surprised to see something he so eagerly wanted: food.

The old man was offering the little pokémon a sandwich, looking down at him with a warm smile.


End file.
